


Say the word, Sugar

by InLust



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Slight Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy had a lot of frustrations and what she needed to do was let it out. Angie was willing to let Peggy vent her frustrations at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say the word, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: Peggy gets rough, Angie safewords
> 
> It's been awhile since I've written smut, hope you like it! Let me know what you think :D

What Angie liked the most about Peggy was her self control. The way the English woman held herself with such propriety always warmed Angie's heart, but it also piqued a curiosity of what it was like for Peggy to  _just let go_ .

There were days when Peggy would come into the Automat and sit down to contemplate her thoughts over a cup of tea and by chance, Angie would notice her lips thin and jaw tighten as she thought of her day. Peggy was always private when it came to discussions about her work. Yet, on the off chance that the woman  _did_ mention something, Angie knew that Peggy held her tongue.

_Tonight was her fault. Unconditionally and positively her fault._  

There was something atypical about this week that had wound up strikingly for someone who had just worked at a telephone company. It led Angie to encourage Peggy to go out for a few drinks. Of course, Peggy remained evasive about what had been bothering her but that didn't stop Angie from subtly pressing her.

"Come on, English, you've been pouty all week, if you're not going to talk about it at least vent about it  _somehow_."

There wasn't regret that Angie felt after saying those words, but  _apprehension_. Because the look on Peggy's face, eyes darkened with arousal and jaw tightened with hunger, sent shivers down Angie's spine in all the right ways.

For a moment, Angie forgot that there were intimate moments that Peggy  _only_ shared with  _her_. It wasn't uncommon for them to enjoy a romp in the bedroom from time to time. Usually, it had been Angie to initiate their relations, but this time, Peggy seized her by her waist and pulled her in close against her body.

"Let's go somewhere  _else_ tonight," she muttered, breath hot against her ear.

Angie nodded, buzzing with excitement.

They hailed a cab and Peggy spout an address Angie had never heard before; it definitely  _wasn't_ the Griffith. Again for the duration of the car ride, Peggy covertly held Angie's hand with the restraint of a virginal maiden even as her eyes looked at Angie as if she were ready to eat her alive.

Angie didn't question it nor did she want to.  _She wanted Peggy_. Her body with beginning to hum with arousal as the car made its way quickly through the streets. She had almost forgot about much they drank as the car suddenly slowed.

Peggy had tossed some money at the cab driver and pulled Angie out quickly.

Angie hazily stared at the lavish home. She noted the foreign touches in awe as Peggy pulled her towards the door.

"Peggy!  _Whose_ home is this?" She had to know.

"A  _friend's_."

The door clicked open and Angie watched as Peggy pulled out the key quickly before yanking her in the house.

"Bedroom, now." It sounded like an order from Peggy as she tightened her grip on Angie's wrist and pulled her down the hall.

"Are you  _sure_ this is okay?"

Peggy didn't answer. She didn't have to by the way they made it quickly down the hall, Peggy knew full well where she was going.

When they reached the master bedroom, Peggy's lips coming down ravenously on hers. Peggy had been holding back.

Angie let out a weak moan as the other woman's tongue slid against hers deliciously. Her hands reached out to pull Peggy closer, wanting to taste more of her. She could feel the heat spreading throughout her body with the help of the alcohol.

It felt like they had been kissing for hours, tasting each other hungrily. Teeth meeting, gentle bites of her bottom lip, and a gentle suck of her tongue.

Angie let out a small whine when she felt the English woman's lips pull apart form hers. Her heart pounded so hard that she swore she was going to fall over. She could feel Peggy's hands make quick work of her dress. The buttons popping in quick succession, letting the cold air touch her skin.

_That was good. Yes, that works._

Angie reached out to undress Peggy quickly. She had never wanted the other woman as much as she did now. The intense desire to be touched mounted faster than Peggy could satisfy it.

Her fingers slid into the dark hair and tugged to pull Peggy in for another searing kiss. She responded in kind as she pushed Angie's dress onto the ground and finished taking hers off.

Their lips never parted as Peggy pulled her into a dance towards the bed.

Suddenly, Angie was facing the canopy of the bed. Her back sunk into the soft comforter as Peggy's body fell between her legs. She let out a groan as the other woman's warm body blanketed hers.

Her fingers dug into Peggy's scalp but with a low growl from the other woman, Angie's grip on her disappeared and she could feel her wrists being pinned on either side of her head.

Peggy picked up her head and showed her eyes dark with arousal. She licked her bruised lips before ducking her head for Angie's neck.

At the small bite, Angie felt like her body was set ablaze. Her back arched, pushing their breasts together, and legs closed around Peggy's waist urging her.

"Y-you sure are--" a  _whimper_ "--frustrated." Her head fell back against the bed with a groan.

"You have  _no idea_ ," Peggy growled into the crook of her neck as she licked it before her lips closed around the sensitive flesh and sucked.

The grip on Angie's wrists tightened and it only reminded her of how much she wanted to reach out and touch more of Peggy. With a roll of the woman's hips against hers, Angie felt her focus slip even further into oblivion.

"English--" her voice cracked, "I'm going to need  _more_ \--"

Peggy pressed harder against her, their hips meeting. Her underwear was sopping wet as Peggy's crotch met hers, rubbing the fabric against her clit.

"Let me take you," Peggy managed to request with her breath hot against Angie's neck. She was still holding back but by god, did Angie need her. "That is what I want."

_Control_. That's what she wanted over Angie. Peggy had never asked. Never requested.  _Was never offered_. Just the thought of Peggy letting go made her wetter. If it meant taking her,  _however she wanted_ , Angie wanted to beg for it.

"Please." She wanted Peggy to take her. Take  _whatever_ she needed.

There was a satisfied and almost relieved sigh from Peggy as she let go of her grip on Angie's wrists. Her hands slid down Angie's front stopping to cup her breasts before sliding down to her hips.

"Just say the word and I'll stop, okay?"

Angie almost rolled her eyes as she took Peggy's hands into hers. She brought them onto her breasts and urged Peggy to squeeze. " _Anything_ for you, Peg," she promised.

There was a doubtful look on her face.

" _I mean it._  However you want me. Don't hold back."

There was a faint blush on Peggy's cheeks before she leaned down and kissed Angie harder than before. Her hands didn't move on her breasts.

Still holding back.

Instead, Peggy's hands slipped under her to pick her up and let her down comfortably on the pillows before sliding down for her hands once more and pushing them onto the headboard.

"Hold that," she ordered. "And don't let go."

Angie nodded eagerly as her hands gripped the wood above her head tightly.

Peggy reached behind her to undo her bra. With a flick of her wrist it flew across the room before she undid her own.

The younger woman felt her mouth water seeing Peggy's breasts fall free. She wanted to reach out and touch her but knew better as her nails dug into the finished wood.

A smirk played at Peggy's lips and Angie felt her body flush in response.

Slowly, almost painfully so, Peggy slunk down her body, hands sliding down her body with nails gently raking her skin.

She couldn't help but hiss and Peggy's lips curled into a smile as her fingers tugged her underwear off.

The cool air tickled her gently as she lifted her hips to feel the wetness slip out of her. Peggy's nails raked the inside of her thighs.

Angie wanted to curse, cry out, whatever as long as Peggy could hurry up, but she knew better than that. Peggy was setting the pace.

Her breath fell onto her clit and Angie swore her whole body quivered to the single breath. There was a smirk on Peggy's lips as pressed a gentle kiss at her entrance. Her tongue peaking out for a taste before licking her from the bottom up through her folds before closing her lips on her clit. She sucked gently.

" _Oh_ \--" Angie moaned out as she tossed her head to the side. Her hips rose quickly for Peggy's mouth to keep on with her assault, but she felt the other woman's warm hands snake around her thigh, nails digging to hold her down as the other one firmly pressed on her stomach. "Sweet lord..."

There was that smile again.

Peggy released the engorged nub with a low pop before her lips kissed the inside of her thighs once more. Her teeth grazing, slowly working the younger woman up for more.

This time Angie didn't hiss; instead she reveled in the gentle grazes before they turned into small bites, teasing her skin. She was dying for more.

Peggy took pleasure in getting the younger woman worked up. Her thighs quivered at every bite and nibble of skin. When she pulled her head back, she admired the artistry of her work. The soft skin slowly became marked with her teeth and lips.

The scent of Angie's arousal enticed her with each passing second. As she watch the throb of her clit and slick shine of her entrance, Peggy took what she had worked so hard for.

She pushed her tongue into Angie, feeling the shudder of her walls as she entered. She licked hungrily trying to forget the  _week_ she's had. It would've been better if she could forget the  _month_ she's had.

Her chest tightened pushing deeper into Angie, drinking up the sweet juices that reminded her of better things. Things she had control over.

The war had long been over. But there was an unfortunate reality she had to return to.

A moan ripped from the back of Angie's throat as Peggy pushed in as deeply as she could. Her body shook in response feeling Peggy's teeth graze her labia. "Oh, Peg!" she cried out as an orgasm ripped across her body.

The scratching of the wood reminded Peggy that her reality was  _not_ as miserable as she'd like to imagine. She could hear the pleasurable moans as her tongue spelled her name. The juices flowed more liberally for her to lap up as she continued.

Angie thought that Peggy was done but she wasn't. A small growl from Peggy's mouth vibrated against her sending another wave of arousal ready for Peggy to take.

After building her up for so long, Angie knew that Peggy wouldn't let up after one orgasm, or  _two_ , or  _three_.

The grip on the headboard tightened so much Angie swore she could hear the cracking of the wood as her heels dug into the sheets.

When Peggy pulled back, she rubbed her jaw slowly to ease the soreness. She wiped away the wetness from Angie's juices with the back of her palm. Peggy felt her heart swell as she stared at the younger woman, who looked spent as her legs fell to sheets like jello. She could see the pinkness of her pussy still, the shine betraying her.

She leaned down to cup Angie's cheeks for a passionate kiss. Again, taking her time, in order to bait Angie into her will. It didn't take much. She kissed her more deeply and listened for that content sigh. Then Peggy pulled her lips away to hear that wanton whimper.

Angie felt the soreness in her shoulders as she quietly let go of the headboard and tangled her fingers in Peggy's hair. The woman peppered her neck with kisses down to the valley of her breasts.

A hand came up to cup her breast before pinching harshly at her nipples. Angie cried out Peggy's name and felt wet once more. Her fingers tugged at the dark locks once more as Peggy's lips closed around her nipple and sucked as though she were parched.

Peggy could feel Angie's hands encouraging her. Her teeth gently tugged at her nipple and Angie groaned out almost painfully.

She slipped her hand between their bodies, still hot, from Angie's orgasms. As her fingers grazed her clit, Peggy felt a jerk of Angie's hips against hers as her arms flew around her shoulder, pulling her in closer.

Her fingers danced between the wet folds and without warning she pushed two fingers in deeply. Peggy wanted her to feel full and satisfied and wanted her to know she could be undone with a curl of her fingers.

"Peggy!" Angie screamed as her back arched off the bed as she came quickly. 

Her body shook uncontrollably at feeling of Peggy's fingers pushing in and out of her even through her orgasm. She grabbed at Peggy's shoulders tightly, feeling her nails starting to dig in as each of the older woman's thrusts grew more powerful. Their bodies rubbed against one another, breasts sliding erotically.

Peggy let out a grunt as she pushed deeper into Angie, wanting her to feel the frustration she'd held onto all week. She could feel the younger woman's walls clench around her fingers as her breaths came out ragged in messes of mutters and babbles. She kissed her soundly as another enthusiastic cry fell from her lips.

Her fingers sucked in by Angie's pussy as another wave hit her. She could feel the younger woman's fingers scratching down her back as her fingers twisted inside of her.

Peggy felt her heart pounding loudly in her ears as she watched Angie come apart once more. She could feel her fingernails digging into her back and felt the euphoric after effects as she responded with another thrust, rendering Angie into putty.

The hand on Angie's breast slid down to her waist slowly, setting her alight. Peggy's eyes followed slowly before staring back at Angie's hooded eyes. The icy blue eyes were darkened with arousal even as her chest heaved as if she'd run a mile.

Her small hand reached for Peggy's cheek gently and Peggy reveled in the intimate gesture as she kissed her palm.

"More."  _It was a demand, not a request._

Angie didn't object. Peggy's fingers were still inside of her and she was dripping noticeably. She nodded breathlessly as she tiredly kissed Peggy's lips before feeling her pull away towards her neck once more. She choked on her gasp as Peggy sucked harshly, marring that perfect skin.

She squealed as Peggy rolled them over, letting her body fall unceremoniously on top of her. Her pussy tightened at the sudden change in angles with Peggy two fingers deep in her.

With a gentle roll of Peggy's hips against her, Angie moved jerkily in response, biting her lip. She could feel Peggy's fingers tangle themselves in her hair this time, tugging firmly. She moaned as her fingers scratched at her scalp, back arching to let Peggy's lips fall on the swells of her breasts.

It was different being on top of Peggy. Angie had expected the older woman to dictate more but that's how she learned Peggy was.  _Quietly observing and knowing when to strike._ So when her hips pushed down against her fingers, Peggy thrust to meet her.

Through the shallow breathes and pants from both women, Angie could feel Peggy's body buzz against hers. She was just as ready to pop as Angie was.

With all the strength that she could muster, Angie pushed her hand into the pillow next to Peggy's head for leverage as her other hand slid down to the waistband of her underwear. It was selfish of her if Peggy could pleasure her this much without something in return.

Suddenly, Peggy's hand grabbed at her wrist to stop her.

"At least, let me--" Angie felt like sobbing as a third finger entered her. Her hands balled up into fists as she tried to focus on her words.

" _I can take care of it_ ," the English woman gritted out.

It made Angie groan in frustration as she tried to fight against the tight grip around her wrist.  _She wanted to touch her._

"Kneel."

The younger woman nodded, but her body betrayed her. She gasped as she straddled Peggy's waist. Her thighs burned as she slowly pushed her weight onto her knees before settling back on her heels for support.

Peggy guided her hand onto her breasts for support as her fingers pumped in and out of her. The sound of wet skin slapping and Angie's carnal moans filled the room.

Angie's hands fondled Peggy's breasts appreciatively. She could hear the grunt melt into low guttural groans as her fingers tweaked her nipples.

Even then, Peggy had control over her. She thrust her fingers roughly, wiggling to hit every inch of her. She wanted to watch Angie come undone like this. And as much as Angie felt her body shattering slowly at each thrust, she kept riding Peggy's fingers, urged by the hand at her waist.

The hand slid behind her to the curve of her back and cupped her arse. She could feel Peggy's hand cup the soft muscle gratuitously before striking her.

Angie screamed, surprised by the euphoric pain. She squeezed Peggy's breasts firmly as Peggy slapped her cheek again, harder than before. She rolled her hips against her fingers and rode out another slap as the moans fell from her lips. She was getting close, feel the wetness drip down Peggy's hand.  _All she needed was_ \--

Peggy's thumb pressed against her clit and Angie fell forward keening to the touch, never stopping her hips wanting to feel Peggy's fingers pound in and out of her. Peggy slapped her again and gasp fell from her lips.

The slap was harder than before that Angie forgot how much strength Peggy actually had. She panted like a dog in heat into the older woman's neck as her hips slowed leaving Peggy to keep a ruthless pace.

Her eyes fell shut as her body tensed. Angie didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"Are you okay?" Peggy gritted out. The tightness in her voice reminded Angie that the other woman needed this.

Angie nodded. She was so close but she could feel her pussy become more sensitive with each thrust. She bit the inside of her cheek. "More," she begged, voice strained. "I'm close."

There was a jerky thrust that threw Angie off. She must've thrown  _Peggy_ off because the thrusts followed quickly in shallow bursts, palm slapping against her clit.

Angie came screaming into Peggy's neck as her nails dug into the other woman's shoulders. She tensed completely, feeling every muscle in her body seize, pussy choking on Peggy's fingers. Her body shook violently as the orgasm crashed into her harder than all of the other ones.

When she had finally came down from her orgasm, she could feel a gentle wiggle of Peggy's finger inside of her that her nails dug deeper into the woman's shoulders.

"Sugar,  _sugar_ ,  _sugar_ \--" Angie gasped out quickly in desperation. She felt light headed and completely spent as she fell against Peggy's body.

Peggy immediately stopped at their safeword and pulled her fingers out gingerly.

Angie whimpered painfully. As much as she felt empty with the loss of Peggy's fingers, her pussy was raw to even the briefest touch of air.

A hand came up to stroke her back comfortingly.

"Are you okay?" Peggy asked carefully as she ran her fingers gently through her hair.

Angie picked up her head slowly and nodded. Her eyes were bleary. She hadn't even realized she cried. Even then, Angie could see the guilt cross Peggy's face. She leaned in quickly to kiss her as reassurance.

Peggy didn't kiss back.

"I'm good, English, I'm good," her voice was ragged. The aftershocks of the orgasm still made her body tremble.

"Are you hurt?" Her response was so panicked, it was hard for Angie to imagine that this woman was the same woman who had just gave her a marathons worth of orgasms without abandon.

"I'm a little worse for the wear." Peggy immediately sat up to check on her until Angie pulled her back down. " _But_ it's in the  _best way_  possible." She smiled tiredly as she leaned in for another kiss, this time Peggy returned it sweetly. "Just give me two shakes and a glass of water and finish you off."

Peggy laughed this time and kissed her again. Her hand gently caressed her waist. "Rest, love," she requested softly.

"I'm good!" Angie responded quickly as she tried to move on top of the woman but felt her limbs give out on her.

"Tomorrow, Angie, we will have tomorrow," Peggy promised as she slipped out from underneath the young woman.

"You're lucky, I can't move. Either that you'd be just like me right now."

Peggy smiled as she slid the comforter from underneath Angie carefully before throwing it over her. A satisfied moan fell from Angie's lips as she snuggled under the covers. Peggy stared at the headboard, briefly taken aback before sliding under the covers next to Angie.

"What?" Angie muttered as she pressed into Peggy's side.

"I'm sure, my friend is going to ask me how I managed to  _break_ the headboard," Peggy joked as she looked up one more time at the fractured wood.

" _'m sorry._ "

She placed a kiss on Angie's forehead. "Rest up, you're going to feel a bit sore in the morning." Angie let out a comforted sigh as her hand slipped around Peggy's waist to pull her closer.

As Peggy tried to fall asleep, she thought of all the reasons why she had so much self control. Looking at the woman sleeping in her arms, she knew she had to let her frustrations out more carefully. Maybe in healthier doses.  _And maybe more often._


End file.
